emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Emile's Hoothoot
Hoothoot is Emile's un-nicknamed Hoothoot in his Let's Play of Pokémon Crystal. She is an HM Slave. Pokémon Crystal Part 3 Emile caught a Level 3 female Hoothoot offscreen. During the battle against Youngster Joey, Emile explained that he had caught Hoothoot as an HM Slave as well as the concept of HM Slaves. Part 13 Emile sent out Hoothoot in battle against Whitney's Miltank as a sacrifice play, to prevent her from knocking out Darmani. Miltank struck Hoothoot with Rollout at its maximum power, and the weak Normal/Flying-type immediately fainted. Part 16 Offscreen, Emile deposited Hoothoot in the PC Box so that he would have a free space to receive an Eevee from Bill. Part 24 Offscreen, Emile deposited his Magby in the PC Box to withdraw Hoothoot. Then, onscreen, he used HM02 to teach her Fly. He then used her to Fly back to Olivine City. Part 25 Offscreen, Emile deposited Hoothoot to withdraw Josh to open the way to Suicune on Route 42. Part 26 Offscreen, Emile deposited Josh to withdraw Hoothoot, and used her to Fly to Cherrygrove City. At some point offscreen, Emile used HM05 to teach Hoothoot Flash. Part 37 Offscreen, Emile deposited Hoothoot and Vui in order to make room for both Epic Slave and the Dratini he would receive as a gift in Dragon's Den, whom he would nickname Volvagia. Part 47 (Kanto - Part 1) Offscreen, Emile withdrew Hoothoot in Cherrygrove City, and used her onscreen to Fly to Goldenrod City and then to Olivine City. Then, offscreen again, he deposited her so that he could demonstrate the mechanics of the Battle Tower. Part 49 (Kanto - Part 3) Offscreen, Emile withdrew Hoothoot to fly to Cerulean City, then deposited her again, then withdrew her again and used her Flash move to navigate Rock Tunnel. Part 50 (Kanto - Part 4) Emile used Hoothoot to Fly back to Vermilion City, and then deposited her to withdraw Roary. Part 51 (Kanto - Part 5) Emile withdrew Hoothoot and used her to Fly to Saffron City, then to Vermilion City, then back to Saffron City. After traveling to Kanto, he used her to Fly to Cianwood City. Part 52 (Kanto - Part 6) After Emile caught Lugia, Hoothoot flew him back to Goldenrod City, and Emile deposited her back in the PC Box offscreen. Part 58 (Kanto - Part 12) Emile withdrew Hoothoot to Fly to Pewter City from Fuchsia City. Part 59 (Kanto - Part 13) Emile used Hoothoot to Fly from Cinnabar Island to Saffron City. He later deposited her back in the PC Box. Part 63 (Kanto - Part 17) After Emile defeated Viridian Gym Leader Blue, he performed a large amount of offscreen training. In the midst of this, he withdrew Hoothoot for transportation. After the training, however, he deposited her back in the PC Box, where she remained for the rest of the LP. Trivia * Hoothoot is Emile's first HM Slave used primarily for HM02. ** The second is Emile's Staravia. Category:Pokémon Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Crystal Category:Normal Types Category:Flying Types Category:Birds Category:Owls Category:Unevolved Pokémon Category:Un-Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Winged Category:Emile's HM Slaves